(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3D) video processor, and in particular relates to a 3D video processor that superimposes an object image on 3D main video.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A technique of displaying video in 3D so as to convey a stereoscopic perception to a viewer is conventionally known. For example, a 3D video display apparatus displays two images (a left-eye image and a right-eye image) having parallax. The 3D video display apparatus controls the display so that the left-eye image enters the viewer's left eye and the right-eye image enters the viewer's right eye, with it being possible to convey a stereoscopic perception to the viewer.
A superimposed display technique of superimposing an object image such as a subtitle on main video such as a movie is also known. Progress of this superimposed display technique spurs development of a technique of correcting text when subtitle data is corrupted due to a transmission error or the like (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-236925).
In view of this, the 3D display technique and the object image superimposed display technique may be combined to realize a technique of displaying not only main video but also subtitles in 3D.